


Corpus Alienum

by Batblood



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Also a little fluffy, Bisexual Female Character, Choking, Degradation, Humiliation, Mild S&M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Character, but just a bit, kind of, listen this is basically a cliche one night stand fic but.. not so cliche, this is mild to me but idk about others lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batblood/pseuds/Batblood
Summary: He hated himself for wanting to socialize once in a while. It wasn’t his cup of tea, not anymore. He was already sick of the atmosphere, the people around him flirting with each other just reminding him how easy humans were, a few, simple touches being enough to make the majority of them give in. Even the more complicated souls desired only a bit more effort, although complicity had a deep, more complex meaning to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Regret already echoed inside of his head, hauntingly perhaps, as bright, eye irritating, colorful flashing lights and too loud tunes greeted him, practically torturous since he was hypersensitive to loud places. The strong, almost unbearable ethanol smell got worse with every step he took and he couldn’t help it but let out a tiny sigh as he fully took his surroundings in, from the masks of cheerful women who turned out to be results of failed relationships and marriages to the puke smell as he got closer to the public restroom.  
He slowly but surely remembered what he got himself into with many, certain memories filling the back of his mind, memories of people’s lips on his own, strangers, who weren’t used to the inexperience his touch brought along as every person from the group of people he always hung out with, proudly admitted that they’ve done outrageous explicit things already while he didn’t have the courage. They called him a coward.  
He remembered the first time he wrapped his hands around too many bottles and his mother’s lecture the morning after, headaches during exams after he tried impressing friendly pretenders, who turned out to be enemies, with several Vodka shots and the disgusting taste of it.  
Basically, he remembered things he wished he would’ve forgotten and felt himself regretting for the second time. It must’ve been awfully obvious with the unmotivated and slightly annoyed look on his face according to people, who seemed to be having fun, throwing questioning, confused glances at him.  
He hated himself for wanting to socialize once in a while. It wasn’t his cup of tea, not anymore. He was already sick of the atmosphere, the people around him flirting with each other just reminding him how easy humans were, a few, simple touches being enough to make the majority of them give in. Even the more complicated souls desired only a bit more effort, although complicity had a deep, more complex meaning to him. It really wasn’t their fault, he realized, a human mind automatically created it’s own desires. He personally found himself attracted to those whose preferences were rather hard to relate to, rare and unique. Automatically impressive instead of trying to be. It made himself feel more understood, it made the sympathy between the person and him grow, however his standards, unfortunately, as well. He wasn’t easy to impress and while it was something that frustrated him because it made him feel lonely sometimes, it also made his life easier, filtering out people who clearly weren’t meant to be in his life in the first place. The concept of psychology generally woke an immense amount of interest in him, how easy it’d be to break someone to building someone up again, the many different ways to love a human, even more to romanticize, and to sexualize them, things a lot of people acted out on a daily basis without even realizing it. The ease of a functional brain. It saddened him, how many humans didn’t appreciate it’s powerful ability, tried to stretch their knowledge and wisdom, instead kept their mind far, far away from questioning.

He was awfully sure that many of the people around him wouldn’t be able to relate to even a single one of his thoughts, much less show a spark of interest. That thought caused him to roll his eyes mentally.  
He sat down, staring at the bartender who had an inviting grin on his face. He seemed to be slightly older, in his thirties, Blurry thought. Grass eyes and golden hair, cheekbones clearly visible. The confidence he radiated, his outdoing movements intimidated him intriguingly.  
“Bad day huh?” the man asked, handing him a glass of Scotch. The sound of his voice was surprisingly raspy, but Blurry didn’t mind. He drowned it almost completely, ignoring the slight burn as the liquid went down his throat.  
While simply deciding to ignore the bartender due to not wanting to get involved into smalltalk, especially not on nights where he didn’t feel like talking at all, he let his eyes wander to the crowd on the dancefloor, analyzing the people and cringing at the sweat forming on their foreheads, a mix of, probably, too young and middle aged, awkward men and women.  
Blurry prayed that none of the people he knew found him there.

He let out a sigh as he sighted two women, friends apparently, chatting and walking up to him and gifting him big smiles.  
“Need company?” the taller one asked flirtatiously, she seemed to be having wavy, warm toned hair, but he couldn’t figure out the exact shade due to the mess of flashing lights.  
He turned around completely, wanting to state that he wasn’t interested but the other person didn’t even give him a chance to open his mouth.  
“Whoa, cool contacts!” she yelled over the music with a soft, feminine voice, seeming actually impressed with a smile still decorating her face.  
Blurry couldn’t help it but give her an eye-roll, then realized how it could come off as rude and stopped his action.  
He thanked her, purely out of politeness and turned around to nip at his glass again. The music wasn’t loud enough to cover the following huff coming from one of them and he felt a petite hand on his shoulder.  
“Liste—”

Blurry didn’t feel like letting her finish her sentence because he knew what was coming and didn’t feel like having a discussion, instead turning around again and grabbing her arm, her mouth was slightly opened, eyes innocently looking up at him. „Don’t touch me. Ever heard of personal space?“  
His eyes made it hard for her to look away, fascinated by the hypnosis of the red glowing at her. She felt like getting on her knees right away, how the aggression radiating from him danced like a dark aura around her own fragile one.  
He let his eyes wander to the woman next to them, watched her biting her lower lip in shame before apologizing for her friend while looking at the ground.

-

„This is..nice.“ Adriel mumbled while analyzing his apartment intensely, especially interested in the little details like the big porcelain vase hugging the Daffodils on his marble table and the way all the Blu-rays laid organized in his black shelf, right next to the curved television. Blurry managed to find out their names on the way to his apartment, as well as the shade of Mary’s hair. It was a mixture of copper and chestnut, building a harsh, yet beautiful contrast to Adriel’s freshly dyed azure.  
„As nice as trusting strangers? I could stab you two right now.“ he chuckled while handing them two, wine filled glasses. „Israel’s white tulip.“  
He sat down on the grey sofa, patting his lap and earning two bright smiles. A small hand gently touched his chest to support herself as Adriel dared to sit on his lap, bright, blue strands tickling his skin.  
The first few things he noticed as he took his time to properly take a look at her face were the faint freckles covering her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, the hopeful, innocent spark in her eyes complimenting the dark grey color of them and underlining the way she was still nervously biting her lip, a dusty rose color embracing the shape of them. Blurry confidently touched her right collarbone, caressing it with the slightest kiss, not heavier than the wind making her shudder. The desire to own the human in his lap itched it’s way up from his enflamed fingertips to the darkest paths inside his brain, sending signals to his inner sadist. „Are you intimidated?“  
A surprised, quiet breath came out of her mouth and Adriel broke their electrical eye contact to glance at her friend who settled beside them, leaning against the black ink decorating his biceps, then quietly looked at her glass. It took her a few long seconds to nod shyly, brows slightly furrowed and her pink tinted cheeks letting her freckles stand out. It reminded him of many, tiny stars on the skin. “Good.”  
She didn’t expect to hear that word but something about it seemed intriguing to hear.  
He smiled at her breakable appearance and the squirming, the following, weightless kiss coming from him making her blush even more.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Mary hummed quietly, grabbing Adriel’s chin rather forcefully to make her look at her again and place butterfly kisses onto her temples. Blurry felt himself growing hotter as he watched the exchange of loveliness between the two and noticed the amount of comfort Mary felt with him, blindly trusting him enough to put something as precious as her friend’s body into his sin stained hands, almost finding the way he teased her with so much care and yet lack of respect amusing. He could read it from her deep, lust filled eyes, the tight grip on her almost empty glass and the warmth of her body next to him, tingling his senses and the powerful desire of domination from within speaking to his constantly sinking sanity at the human examples of fragility, making him want to imagine the worst, most cruel and sadistic ways of stealing someone’s purity.  
He caught himself adoring every heavy breath of hers, just to feel the wish of increasing it with his hands around her throat and see those innocent eyes expressing the submission and want spreading out in his heart. Tempted to do so, he began exploring the body sitting on top of him with a passionate, yet not overwhelming touch all over her hips, wandering to her slightly pudgy thighs to notice the soft shaking, long fingers feeling heated skin and the fabric of her fishnets. Two empty glasses placed carefully onto the table after she took a last, short sip, full lips bruising his throat and the dark groan Blurry couldn’t suppress, everything happened so fast that he was afraid it’d be over too soon. He pulled on copper hair and was rewarded with a high-pitched, needy sounding whine while sliding his hand up Adriel’s inner thigh slowly, making her speed up the slight grinding and watching her sweetly kissing Mary, looking peaceful and touch starved at the same time. She moaned quietly into her friend’s mouth, the feeling of Blurrys powerful grip and Mary’s lips on her own letting her whole soul feel devoted to both of them and oddly completed in that moment. He smacked her bottom harshly, mercilessly, in a playful yet incredibly sadistic way, dying to have her on her knees. Instead she broke the kiss, hugged him tightly, somehow lovingly. Long, matte black, stiletto shaped nails digged painfully into his shoulder blades and he felt her eyes on his lips, the soft pain underlined the wave of arousal.

„Do it“ Mary encouraged, want and even more amusement in her voice than before. Blurry liked the obvious tension and the way their souls played with it, all three of them teasing each other in their own ways, all three of them experiencing their own version of the night, breathing in the same air in a completely different way. Adriel wasn’t hesitating to kiss him, he knew. She was hesitating to give in, submit herself to him. She was afraid she’d get lost in the ocean of seductive, almost demonic touches and fucked up thoughts messing with her own mind. He made her feel like a prey.  
“Do it.”  
It was his turn to speak, followed by a cold hearted slap right across her face. It was a dominating action, the demanding undertone of it making her realize she already let him in, already let him toy around with her. She was shocked, didn’t expect it to build up to such an intensity, yet found herself craving more to an macabre extend. It felt like she had no other choice, with the grin on her friend’s face and the challenging spark in Blurry’s eyes. He couldn’t hold back the smile as he felt her soft lips on his own, the satisfying feeling of making her listen to him like a dog praising his ego.

„Look at her. She’s getting so wet.“  
Blurry heard an unholy giggle coming from his left side as Adriel’s blood rushed to her face at those words, visibly feeling humiliated. He sighted her hands dangerously close to his crotch.  
„Get on your knees“ he spoke.  
Little smiles appeared on their faces again, eagerness obvious due to parted lips and heavy breathing, both gladly obliging. He grabbed Mary’s chin, keeping intense eye contact. “Take it, both of you. Gag on it.” he said calmly, his wine-red painted nails digging into her skin, making her nod quickly and look up at him with half lidded eyes, expressing the sparks of arousement tingling her.  
“Say it then.”  
His eyes burned through her soul, she could practically feel the hot flames as he yanked her head back harshly, the pain making her cry out. “Gonna make you proud,” Mary whined, putting a sickeningly sweet smile onto his soft yet masculine face. He leaned against the big, grey pillows again, hands fumbling teasingly slow with his belt and zipper. Two inaudible gasps followed, both obviously surprised at the black dildo peeking out of the waistband of his boxers. Blurry was kind of nervous, especially at that point, not wanting to disappoint them in any way. He shrugged the feeling off as they didn’t seem negatively affected, quite the opposite instead. Mary bit her lower lip hungrily, leaning over to spit on the head and give it some strokes while she innocently glanced at him from underneath and then her friend, encouraging her to join in.  
Adriel didn’t dare to hesitate, beginning with kitten licks and immediately getting rewarded with his hand in her soft, ocean hair. Blurry didn’t mind the lack of physical stimulation, simply enjoyed the way they spurred each other on with moans and whines, trying so hard to impress everyone in the room, and the view. It was more than enough to feel the arousal burn in his abdomen, to make him wanna buck up his hips and fuck their throats roughly, practically choking them with his dildo. Plainly to be cruel and watch them struggle, all furrowed brows and wet, pleading eyes.

Mary’s skill caused him to let out a heavy breath, lust rising with every second, full lips wrapped tightly around the cock, swallowing inch after inch and the way her drool dripped down her chin made herself seem so, so greedy.  
“Fuck, open wider,” he sighed rather loudly and carefully forced more into her mouth, his left hand guiding her head. „Take it“ he breathed, hearing the loud gagging sound coming from between her lips and he swore he saw some more saliva decorating her face, even dripping down her throat and cleavage, underlining her needy expression, messed up hair and overall slutty appearance. Gasps for air and tiny, quiet moans filled the room after she pulled off, Blurry was watching Adriel use the chance to tease the toy as well, long, slow strokes were meant to challenge him, to feel the flash of aggression in his touch as he grabbed her face roughly. A subtle way to ask for more.  
„That’s my girl.“ Blurry praised, steadily fucking her throat with small thrusts as soon as she finally wrapped her wet lips around him, shiny from the spit. Her teary eyes encouraged his will to dominate and wreck, the amount of want in them proving him how much she enjoyed being put in her place, even craved it. It made her feel like a faded red, passion and strong affection visible, just without the aggression of the color.  
„Please,“ she whispered, her soft voice almost making it sound innocent if she didn’t have the dildo down her throat, quiet gags escaping every now and then due to the sinful act. “Make me yours.”  
His desire got stronger and more obvious as the quiet words left her mouth, tone absolutely pleading.  
“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.”  
Blurry knew she wasn’t ordering him around, or at least trying to, but the submissive, slightly bratty attitude and electric teasing filled his mind with a small amount of slight anger. The first few tears rolling down her cheeks made Blurry’s breath hitch, heated skin all over his body and the growing warmth in his abdomen. He wasn’t the only visibly aroused person, could clearly see Mary itching to touch herself while watching the dildo disappear into Adriel’s hot mouth over and over again, small streaks of spit, slightly smeared lipstick and mascara stains making him want to photograph it, look at it forever. She felt just as wrecked as she looked, could almost feel the challenging spark in his blood soaked eyes.  
The almost arrogant look on his face was enough to make both of them feel humiliated, somehow in the most enjoyable way. They didn’t know if it was really him, the way he made them seem and feel like toys or just them being masochistic but they were as open minded as they could.  
Blurry couldn’t control the craving, he was never particularly good at it. Harsh wind tingling his warm skin, guiding him to their throats, making him wrap his hands around them tightly. It wasn’t enough pressure to suffocate, just a simple reminder who they belonged to, in that moment, at least.  
The obscene noises did it for him, both clearly struggling to breathe yet looking ghostly beautiful.  
„Pathetic.“ he spat.  
His plump lips alone were a piece of art, they thought, the high expectations radiating from him framing his degrading words perfectly, loudly speaking into the sexual tension, both clearly seeking more orders, humiliation, praise, dominance hypnosis. More of him and his brutal gentleness. Adriel felt him throwing her onto the sofa as gently as he managed to without giving the power away, his right hand still around her neck, underlining the dominance and sadism.

“You look like a cheap fucking whore. You love this, don’t you?”  
He didn’t need to have her agreement to know he was right, her actions and the way she always kept her legs slightly spread spoke for her but her hastic nodding still did something to him, he could never get tired of endless submission, never have enough power over someone. All the heavy breathing because of him, their slight fear secretly obvious due to shaky hands. He desperately desired to have both women struggling beautifully because of him, his almost romantic kisses and passion filled, calm words creating a less forced atmosphere.  
As he stuck his hand into the drawer next to his sofa to reveal a roll of black tape, Mary’s eyes filled with fear, lust still existent. He had to grin at that, knowing he got them wrapped around his little finger just by being his twisted self. She felt the cold wind rushing through her soft, warm toned hair, hearing Cars and motorbikes in the distance because the window was open but all she could focus on was skin on skin, his warm fingers touching her chin as he placed a medium sized piece of tape over her mouth, trying to ignore the soft whines and not fuck her then and there, the tape making her once clear begs sound like awfully desperate pleading. Blurry carefully ripped another piece off with a harsh grip on Adriel’s shoulder, wouldn’t be surprised if it left her with tiny bruises. It was welcomed even, a small reminder of the one who had the most power and control over her fragile body and breakable soul.  
His lips met the freckles on the bridge of her nose in a caring way before he turned his attention to her friend again. „Turn around.“ he said, tone commanding and dangerously cold, Adriel watched them curiously, the adrenaline in her veins prominent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the stunning angel that is my best friend, again, and I love you <3

Mary’s fear froze every bone in her body, her rapid heartbeat numbed her ears while feeling the pressure of expectation and two pairs of greedy eyes on her, Blurry absorbed the submission like he needed it in order to survive, in fact, she felt presented to him, the perversion of that situation caused electricity building in her body. Spreading like no sensation ever has before, Mary craved the burning hot touches of his, freeing the spirit that held her back from obeying like he wanted her to.

“Thought I told you to turn around,” Blurry spoke clearly, voice raised, a spark of anger hidden in his smug sounding undertone, while wrapping his hands around her throat and shoving her onto the couch, facing her arched back, like he wanted to.

Muffled whines clouded his mind, Adriel’s hand was teasingly playing with the waistband of her panties, white lace peeking out and he bit down on his lower lip, forgetting about any kind of gentleness with every passing minute as a dark purple-ish red bruised his lip from being caught behind his teeth. Adriel thought it looked sultry, the need in her cunt strikingly prominent.  
Warm, yet cold, ruthless hands drifted over Mary’s figure, caressing almost, if their mouths weren’t taped shut, degradation didn’t tint the atmosphere, low and dark insults dancing with arousal.  
They drifted from her thighs, spreading them ever so slightly, to her stomach, slipping under her shirt to brush his fingertips over her mildly reddened décolletage, just feeling, as pure ecstasy radiated from him, before unclasping her bra.  
“Divine,” he mumbled, in adoration for her, followed by a high-pitched sob. Sin lingered on every spot Blurry could reach, he was toying with her body like it belonged to a doll, lovingly cruel, plum-purple bruises blossoming across the thighs and want caging her throat like a collar, casting shadows onto the bright parts of her soul, cheerful, hearty, he felt the itch to corrupt as Intensely as it could be, “Oh.. You’re soaked.”

Mary couldn’t help the twitch, the harsh gasp, methaporical lightning striking through her and a muffled moan coming from her friend, he shoved her panties to the side with a growing passion in his fingers, quietly groaning at the view. She gifted him exposure, at her weakest, most willing state, arched back with her legs spread, ass in the air and her cunt full on display for him, He pressed an experimental, wet yet soft kiss to it, it awakened his hunger, the way she shifted.

„Bet you would beg for my cock if you could talk.“  
Excessive nodding filled his body with pride, a paradox form of arrogance, narcissism, edging in his abdomen, Blurry felt alive. Property underneath, next to him. Adriel’s lips were parted, a blissful, filthy look framing her face, as if she’d been professionally hypnotized by the scene in front of her, Blurry‘s hands looked big above Mary’s petite figure, Adriel’s panties laying forgotten on the floor, increasing the pressure on her clit with her fingers while watching him manhandle and pleasure Mary all at the same time.  
Lack of contact brought an ice cold sensation to her skin, goosebumps all over as tender desire guided her left hand to Mary’s own, intertwining them with hazy, mesmerized thoughts. Adriel thought she has never seen anything more angelic, Mary’s brows furrowed while letting allure noises escape her throat, slightly dull sounding due to the piece of tape over her mouth, she was high on the adrenaline in her veins and Adriel could smell her perfume faintly with how close they were. Flower stained zephyr hugging her, a hue of fresh raspberries mixed in, it was outstandingly different to Blurry’s masculine leaning fragrance.

Adriel let her fingers wander over Mary’s defined collarbones, highlighting the slim frame, presenting odd harmony compared to her own, pudgy embodiment.  
She viewed his fingernails digging into Mary’s hips, it looked painful, in a way, lovely on the other hand as more endearing bruises covered her skin, hot to the touch and Adriel let out a whine, him spitting on her cunt, abusing his lower lip anew, harshly biting. Mary buried her face into the soft fabric underneath her, it wore a breeze of his scent.

Blurry huffed, provoked, „Don’t hide your face from us.“ he demanded, followed by a pull on some strands, yanking her head back, fingers locked in her hair and his right hand softly gliding along her clit, exploring everything she could offer.  
„Right here, baby?“ Blurry chuckled at the sudden arch of her back, rubbing her delicately, the burn of arousal constantly shooting through his body leaving a sting, ache for pleasure.  
It tingled Adriel’s soul, fire in her groin, his loud, verbal, heavy breathing echoing across the walls, to the most sensitive spot of her, control already lost. Her hand almost automatically started toying with herself, completely focused on him pleasing the woman next to her, like a movie she could join, honored about her role. Muscles relaxed while highly tense all at once, moving her fingers in small, tender circles, repeating the pace of the scene in front of her on her own self, letting go, getting lost.

“Look at you.”

Mary despised and desired his bittersweet words, knuckle deep, fucking her with intoxicating skill, earning the muffled pleading, his price. Mary was convinced she would be starting to beg if she could, the pressure slightly above her clit just right as she rocked against his long, slim fingers greedily, a way of begging, giving in. She grabbed his wrist, sensitivity overcoming her like a wave and drowning in heat and ecstasy and him, rough touching, soft, skillful, self-assured like the asshole he was, like he didn’t already own her completely. “You’re gonna cum like this, aren’t you?“  
Her knees were slowly giving up on her, head hazy with want and corruption practically plastered across her face, letting Blurry fuck her into oblivion and take control over everything. The nails torturing his wrist tingled a part of his brain, sadomasochism wrecking him as he was too weak himself, excitement screaming inside him with two of his fingers buried in her.

The tape softly blurred out the erotic scream following, squirming and feeling on top of the world, fucking her through it.  
Suppressing his smile didn’t succeed, „You’re doing well.“  
It carried an intimate, comfortable vibe, the warmth of his hands caressing her thighs, avoiding the bruises affectionately while coming down, Adriel’s hand reddened from Mary squeezing it painfully. Blurry peeled the tape off with experienced care, pressing a small kiss to her lips, whispering a „Gonna put on a show for you, too,“ sweetly against them, receiving a heartwarming grin.

„Please do.“

He turned to Adriel, abruptly standing up and grabbing her chin, legs spread willingly and hands reaching down to bring pleasure. His eyes were flaming. „Nobody allowed you to do that.“  
Adriel felt the burn of his slap again, cheek flushed and hissing pathetically behind the tape. „How wet are you, baby?“ he asked, fingers wandering over her chest, squeezing, gently, leaving a trail of orgasmic passion. It lingered in the air, intensely.  
Adriel ached for satisfaction as he positioned himself between her legs, fingernails mildly scratching at her inner thighs, viewing her eyes rolling back while sloppily slapping her cunt with the dildo.

„You’re a mess,“ he mumbled, starting to fuck her slowly, yet steadily, „So fucking wet. You need this badly.“  
She groped blindly at the skin of his hips, just slighty pudgy, eyes shut due to the maximum of relishment, outstanding, inside her head, she was floating, back banging against the pillow behind her with every thrust, feeling the soft fibers on her.  
Her head drowned in heat, the pink tint spreading quickly, perceiving pure sensuality as Blurry picked up the pace while grabbing her wrists and holding them together tightly. Adriel wouldn’t have escaped, he was simply rotten enough to crave possessing her restrained, in his own, way, weirdly, twisted, “Let go.”

The pressure on her wrists, her vision edging grey, sensitivity messing up her thoughts while he fucked her without any mercy, unkindly, gifting a used feeling that shot her over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only us trans men really know how to fingerfuck you properly, Ladies, and that's a fact. ;))


End file.
